The Internet is a repository of vast information. Using a search engine (e.g., the Google search engine) ordinary individuals across the globe can have unprecedented access to a wide array of information. The global nature of the Internet, however, provides special challenges as users speaking many languages seek out information. For example, because the prevalent language for communication on the Internet is English, many non-English speakers may not find relevant information in their native or preferred language.